Total Drama Playa de Losers A Chance Worth Taking
by EternalDarkness101
Summary: Playa de Losers so serene awsome and the perfect place for hook ups break ups and awsome partys what happens when to unxpected people hook up what will Duncans party bring for wining TDA . What will become of these campers DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End?

Noah's POV

Woo Hoo another day at playa de losers I thought sarcastically as I looked around everyone annoyed me except for my best friends on the island Cody and DJ they were the only sane people on this island. Well except for this girl. I stared at her beautiful tan toned skin and her pretty brown eyes. I just wish I could have the guts to ask her out but like that's going to happen .Crap I Thought she's coming towards me. "Hi Noah "she said perky. "What are you reading"? I quickly shoved the book behind my back rubbing the back of my neck "What book" I asked her. "The one behind your back she said with a smirk. Then she quickly reached for the book but I grabbed it first." Can I see it Noah please "she begged "No Katie "I responded quickly. "Fine" Katie said as she stomped off to see Sadie. Whoa I thought that was a close one. Looking down at my book at the title I wanted no one in this world to ever see or it would ruin my whole life.

Cody's POV

Okay I just learned that sports are definitely not for me as the frisbee me and Tyler were throwing slammed into my head. "Ow" I said rubbing the spot where it me square in the eye. Immediately Tyler ran over and the first words he said were "Bro you okay". "Yes I'm fine "I solemnly answered. At the same time Tyler just ran over to Lindsey not paying a bit of attention to me the one he hit in the head like I'm some no skilled tech geek that no one wants to be around and that's when I saw something interesting, Noah and Katie. Never I thought never in a million years would Katie and Noah hookup. He is so rude and sarcastic and she so nice and perky they are total opposites well opposites do attract no Cody just no it's so wrong. I just tried to put the thought out of my mind and go grab a steak from the food bar. Owen greeted me with a big platter of food being stuffed in his mouth "Hi Cody "he said but to me it just sounded like mhmmmmmhmmm mmmmuuuuuuumhhmhmuhu. I just made a very disturbed face and walked away and that's when I remembered that the party for Duncan is tonight for winning TDA and I needed to get ready.

Katie's POV

I knew what I had to do but I was so nervous. Like every other girl had a date to the part but me Courtney with Duncan, Izzy with Owen, Heather with Alejandro, Sadie with Cody, DJ with Sierra, Justin with Beth, Bridgette with Geoff ,Leshawna and Harold, Gwen and Trent , Lindsey and Tyler , and even Eva has a date she is going with Ezekiel. I just need to ask Noah out already I feel so weak. I went up to Noah's Door and he answered it with his hair all wet he is just so utterly cute. "What" he answered the door with his adorable sarcastic tone. "I I I want t t t gotothedancewithyou" I said nervously knowing I failed. He looked at me and smirked "Sure I'll go to the dance with you but you have to admit to one thing" he said. Crap I wondered what is he going to ask me "Are you in love with me "he asked me. My eyes grew wider and bigger and almost popped right out of my head and my jaw dropped straight down. "What " I asked him and he repeated the question again. I said "no not at all its just you know were friends and every other girl has a date but me" I smiled when I said it saying it like I mean it but that smirk wouldn't disappear off his face and I knew something told him that I lied.

Sierra's POV

"Omagosh" I can't believe I'm going to the TDA after party with DJ. "EEEEEEEEEEE" I can't wait my first party with the TDI crew I'm so excited. I wish I could have gone with Cody but he already asked Sadie but I'm like his biggest fan. I sat on my chair in my room doing my make up and hair while typing on my blog I'm great at multi tasking. Just can't wait till season 3 starts I type I'm going to be in it with the other contestants. Till was interrupted by someone knocking on my door it was DJ coming to take me to the party. I step out of my room wearing my short lime green party dress with silver bangles on my arms. I looked at him and smiled. We walked to the lobby of playa de losers waiting to get picked up for the party by the van soon it arrived to take us to are awesome party destination. Good thing I brought my phone I thought and hopped into the van .

Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1 I hoping to make this at least 13 Chapters until part 2 so I love reviews and Chapter 2 is almost done I have Geoff's Sadie's and Izzy's POV'S so if you can give me one more pov and I use it I will thank u and u will get a virtual cupcake LOL and I will answer all of you questions plz don't burn or bash my story I am a very sensitive person

LUFF ETERNALDARKNESS101 or Admirable Night her Hotness


	2. Chapter 2 Yay Let's PARTY PARTY PARTY

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Total Drama Island/ Action/ World Tour Okay no Flames and if I did own it Katie and Noah would be a couple Heather wouldn't of had her hair cut off she would have had been trampled own by 10000000000004 elephants and her face would be slightly deformed and DJ Would not kill or Damage anymore animals Owen would xD

Geoff's POV

Yeah man I thought as I walked into Duncan's party. "This is going to be sweet "I said to Bridgette beside me. "Yeah" she said when she smiled at me and took my head and caressed it in her hands and kissed me our lips and tongues battled for dominance. About 15 minutes went by and our heated make out session was over. "I love you snuggie bunnie" I said and she responded back with" I love you to shomupie shroom". Then we made out again and again oh man Bridge tasted amazazing. Then we helped Duncan, Courtney, Owen and, Izzy with the rest of the decorations. By the time we were done the place looked even sweeter that before. I ran up turned on the music and started to dance. "Yeah" I yelled "Let's party ". I soon ran the DJ station then the most unexpected thing ever just walked through the door.

Izzy's POV

"OMG" I yelled "Katie and Noah are a couple". It was the weirdest thing I had ever seen well second to myself in front of a mirror but it was still making my eye twitch. They looked at me oddly and Katie said "Can two FRIENDS just go to a party together". "Yeah Friends" I said smirking. I walked over to Owen cuddled him whispered in his ear "looks like Noah is straight" we both snickered at the idea. Good thing no one else heard I thought then I grabbed some potato chips waiting for everyone else to arrive. Thinking about mauling someone with giraffes or other random things I could think of. All the other guest arrived and one of my favorite songs came on and I started to sing along. "I might be crazy oh oh oh". Then the song soon ended and I sang with" Teleport Teleport Teleporting Fat Guy". That song soon ended too and Owen and I shared a sweet kiss and we went back on the dance floor to dance the night away.

Sadie's POV

Cody and I were dancing when Cody got a little thirsty so he went to grab us a drink. I waited for him to come back but since I was so excited to see him again I ran for the punch bowl accidentally tripped on Duncan's foot and fell straight into Cody . When I looked at him our lips were touching and his eyes were closed he was totally enjoying himself. I quickly stood up dusted myself off and said "Sorry that was an accident "I told him. "Oh "he said his cheeks lightly blushing "Well I liked it ". "Cody" I said I just want to be friends if that's okay ". "Okay" he said with a sad disappointed puppy dog face. I quickly ran back out on the dance floor hoping no one saw our little accident. I thought I was right till Tyler yelled out " Cool we just got the first hook up of the night" he pointed to me and Cody " Crap I muttered and I knew it was all over .

Lindsey's POV

This is the best party ever I thought when I walked into it with Taylor but for some funny reason he keeps insisting me to call him Tyler. Same with Laqushia, Holly, and PB and J, I just don't understand it. Well anyway I needed a drink so I drug Taylor to the punch bowl. That's when I saw Shelby run into Cade and kiss him on the lips. Awwwww I thought. Its soooooooooooooo cute when people do that it's like a movie accept it's real. Yay I thought and walked over and told Taylor and he announced it and I hugged him but he still looked annoyed. There are so many new couples around me like Joey and Betty, and Evelyn and Emanuel, and Nick with Katherine wait Nick with Katherine what the ….. Then Taylor pulled me on to the dance floor I skipped along side him and waited for the next slow song to come. But something was itching in my brain. I just remembered everything weird right like I'm standing by Tyler and Beth is my best friend and Heather is who I hate. Wow I thought thinking really works!

The Next chapie will be posted soon very soon sorry to keep you guys waiting so long Read and Review I love to here comments Next Time Noah and Katie will Kiss so I'm very happy YAY ! I WISH THIS WAS REAL LOL ~ Eternal Darkness or Admirable Night her Hotness


End file.
